


Hold Me Back!

by Lacy_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, Bar, Charles is an ass, Fist Fight, Happy Ending, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, Violence, charles lee - Freeform, fight, i got this idea from 'white girl', john fights charles, john is fine, laf is a strong boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Rose/pseuds/Lacy_Rose
Summary: Alex thinks it would be a good idea to go to the new bar down the street.





	Hold Me Back!

Alex got up from his bed and walked into the living room to see john, Lafayette, and Hercules sitting on the couch looking bored out of their minds as herc flipped through various infomercial channels on TV.

"what ya doin?" john jumped slightly when he heard Alex's voice break the silence of the room. "we're so bored mon ami" Lafayette groaned as he slid off the couch and onto the floor making herc chuckle. Alex hummed quietly, trying to think of something to do "what time is it?" Alex asked and looked at the boys on the couch "7:53" john said in a monotone voice. "hmmm... There's a new bar a few blocks away, i passed by it on my way home yesterday" Alex said as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"sounds good" herc said and stood quickly to get shoes on "anythings better than this" john stood and grabbed a jacket before helping Lafayette off the floor. "K lets go, its down by the starbucks" Alex said as he set down his now-empty water cup and followed the others out the door.

"Baise c'est froid" said Lafayette as he hugged himself and shivered "shoulda brought a jacket" said Hercules as he patted his shoulder.

*

once they arrived at the bar, Alex was the first to walk in, followed by his friends, he looked around and it was a pretty nice place, lots of people, music playing, it kinda looked like a nightclub. Alex turned around to see john already holding three beers, downing one quickly. Alex walked over to him "wheres herc and laf?" Alex half-yelled over the loud music and all john did was point to the crowded center of the bar and hand Alex a beer before sitting at a booth.

Alex saw herc and laf both holding shot glasses and talking to some guy off to the side of the crowd and decided to leave them alone, he downed his beer quickly and sat next to john at the bar "did ya find em?" his voice was kinda slurred, a few empty shots sitting on the table in front of him "yeah they're fine--hey can i get a shot of tequila?" Alex asked the bartender and he quickly slid a shot glass over to him, before Alex could grab the glass laf and herc walked over, laughing, clearly drunk. "bonjour" laf said loudly and herc leaned on the chair john was sitting on "i like it here" herc said in a slurred voice. Alex laughed and downed his shot quickly.

John took a sip of his beer and peered over the rim to see a tall, very angry looking man walking towards them, herc and laf moved out of his way and stood off to the side of Alex's and john's chairs 

"can i help you?" Alex said as he looked at the man standing in front of him "you look kinda familiar" the strangers breath reeked of alcohol and he was very clearly drunk, it was true, lots of people knew Alex for his strong beliefs and opinions, he had been on the news more than a few times, many didn't side with him though. 

"do i?" Alex said in a slightly cocky voice, john made eye contact with the stranger, trying to read his face for signs of what he was gonna do, "Yeah" the stranger said and shoved Alex out of his seat, "You fuckin do! you're that guy! i've seen you on the news! fuck you!" Alex stumbled but didn't fall, john stood up and stood in between Alex and the man, he was about 4 inches shorter than the man but he didn't care "Hey there's no need to shove him, c'mon man!" john said as calm as he could before he was also shoved, hard. 

john fell on his ass and quickly stood up, trying to run at the man but laf and herc ran over and held john back, "fuck you! Fuck you! fucking hit me bitch!" john yelled at the man as he struggled against his friends hold, Alex could be heard yelling at the man too

John winced as he felt a sharp pain in his face, the man had punched john in the face, hard enough to draw blood from his lip and nose, laf let go of john and punched the guy in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, making him fall, laf was a few inches taller than the man, and obviously way stronger.

employees were rushing over to kick all of them out, the man got up and bolted out of the bar. Alex, herc, laf, and john were all kicked out, they were all very pissed.

"this is bullshit!, fuck that guy! fuck him!" john said as he walked ahead of everyone down the street, Alex was trying to calm him but decided it was better to let him be angry for now. "sorry john" Alex said and looked up at john, "sorry you got punched because of me" 

"its not your fault Alex" john reassured before he started ranting again. 

"mon ami we get it, hes an asshat" laf said as he took herc's jacket and put it on "hey! that's mine" herc whined playfully. john wiped blood off his face before walking up to their house and opened the front door, laf went over to the hall and turned the heater on high, before going over and laying on the couch, Alex lifted his legs and sat down, letting his legs fall on his lap and john and herc sat on the floor.

"i guess we cant go to that bar anymore" Alex mumbled and john chuckled. "hey guys?" herc said and turned to his friends "hm?" Alex hummed

"I'm bored." everyone groaned "me too" laf whined and Alex looked at them "wanna go to a bar?" Alex said quickly "yep" "sure" "why not?" they all responded and got up quickly before rushing over to their front door, laf made sure to grab a jacket this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading my terrible writing, i wrote this in a waiting room at a hospital so thats why it s u c k s. <3 kudos and comments feed me.


End file.
